Clumsy
by Aravis'sSilverQuill
Summary: A Fred Weasely/Angelina Johnson story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Clumsy

**Ship: **Fred/Angelina

**Summery:** My thoughts make me want towhack my head against the train window until I loose all sense and consciousness. I have to keep on reminding myself what I'm thinking: This is Fred Weasley, this is Fred Weasley, _this is Fred Weasley. . ._

**A/N: **I don't know why I'm doing this. I really don't know why I'm doing this. I promised myself I wouldn't upload this silly thing until I've finished, but here it is now. I've been working on this for a long time now. With Fred and Angelina being my favourite couple I couldn't let it just drag like a load of rubbish could I? Well anyway I guess that's for you all to decide. This is the first Chapter that I started writing some months ago. At least by uploading this drab, I will know if the story is to your taste, which will decipher whether I continue to work on this or not. It's a short beginning, but I hope you all like it.

**A N G E L I N A **

An Introduction

"Gelina! Gelina! Wake up Gelina!" I feel the feet bouncing on my bed and try to ignore how much they're actually disturbing me. _Sage_. Who else would it be? My little brother is only seven years old but can be deathly annoying at times; making me scream and pull out my hair so that by the end of the day I'm almost left with none. Occasionally I even resort to complaining to my father--which I don't do often--and let him know I can't take it anymore. But really, I love Sage to bits.

My family are tight. When I was eleven and Sage was two, my mum and dad were in an accident. They had dropped us off at my aunts house for the night, planning on going to the theatre to watch something we were informed "Isn't suitable for you kids." Sage of course didn't understand what they were talking about, and therefore didn't make as much of a fuss as I did. I remember kicking and screaming about how much I wanted to go along too. In the end they didn't take me. Sometimes I wonder if the outcome of their decision was a blessing or a curse.

My parents decided that night they would do things the Muggle way round. With my dad being a Muggle our family still stick to the ordinary way of living. Anyway, my parents went out to this theatre and almost got in safely too. Apparently they had gotten to the box office and were waiting in line to buy their tickets when things started to go terribly wrong. My dad says there was screaming first. He always starts it like that; with how they both heard people from down the road screaming about things he thought couldn't be humanly possible. Then came the lights. Bright colours he used to say. Greens and reds and oranges. Then people started falling to the floor. . .one by one.

My mum knew what was going on but my dad was oblivious. Only when men in long black robes and white masks started shooting beams at them through long wooden instruments did my mum tell my dad to run. She had told him if they knew she was a full blooded Witch they wouldn't hurt her, but she never got the chance to explain.

My dad tried to get my mum back to the car with him, but being my mother she had to decide to help. I'm still spiteful at the memory. I wonder to myself if she didn't decide to help those other people, would she be with us, here, _now?_ If she had just thought about herself instead of all the others, would I have had to attend her funeral at such a young age and be traumatized by the memory of it for the rest of my life. Would I still have a mother? Sometimes I blame my mum for leaving. I feel like she left us on purpose. Dumped us. Abandoned us because we were a burden she would simply rather do without.

I remember at the funeral how much it rained--Why does it always rain at those things? I held a screaming Sage in my own small arms but couldn't do anything to settle him. He fidgeted almost the whole way through, but I wouldn't allow anyone the right to hold him when they offered. He was my little brother, so it was in my duty to take care of him. I often wonder if he could feel the morbid atmosphere. They say kids that age normally can. Even when things cant be worded or phrased, they can be felt.

I myself had stood and stared. Vacant eyes watching loathsomely as the coffin was lowered into the wet, muddy earth. Forever gone. Hardly listening as the priest said his prayers over my mothers dead body. Forever silenced. Not even the fresh, icy chill could have woken me from my inane state. I was simply too far passed. Bubbling with resentment. Sometimes I still am.

"Gelina!" My brother cries, and I groan, throwing my hands over my ears to try and block out the din. "The Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour!"

I don't think I've ever moved so quickly. Without a second thought I jump out of bed, so speedily that poor Sage topples to the floor with an unearthly loud _thud_, my sudden motives apparently startling him. I take no time however, to dawdle. Frantically I look around my room and grab all I need to get ready; my underwear, bathroom towel and school robes. As I'm about to sprint to the washroom, I hear _it_. I hear Sage giggle.

Sighing deeply, I stop in my tracks and gradually make my way over to the brat. He's grinning madly. Eyes almost shut with amusement, as he shows off his gappy teeth. Some of those aren't due to that fact that he's finally getting his adult teeth coming through either. The two front ones are missing because not so long ago he fell over playing with his mates at school. Miraculously Sage didn't cry, but instead ran up to me, holding the fist in the air that carried his fallen teeth screaming: "Gelina! Gelina! Look at this! Isn't it cool?"

Thankfully the dentists say they'll soon grow into his adult teeth. I had almost fainted with worry at the sight of him. Dad says I worry too much, and that if I don't stop soon I'll sprout grey hairs before it's my time. But with mum gone, who's supposed to look after the family? I took it as my duty years ago. Heck, and he wanders why I stress!

Sage continues to giggle. "I gotcha!" He grins.

I raise an eyebrow, one eye gradually becoming smaller than the other. "What are you talking about?"

He points in the direction of the clock and sniggers. Groggily I take my time to look over at it, and my squinty, sleep drugged eyes widen at the clear red numbers indicating the time, gleaming in the ghostly darkness of my room. The clock, which is carved to mock the shape of a witches broom was a present from Sage--paid for by me--last Christmas. When I stare out the clock I almost collapse from the delight. It's only half past twelve in the _morning!_

My body, thankful for the sudden realisation, manages find its way over to the bed. I pull the blankets back over my head and savour the delightful sensation. My eyes take the time to close themselves once again.

"Go back to bed Sage." I mutter, and start to let sleep engulf my thoughts when I feel my brother climb onto the bed himself. He tugs at the blankets and pulls them from over my head, wedging himself between me and my stuffed elephant.

I open my eyes and look down at him, rubbing languidly at my nose and studying his expression. He looks upset. I always know when Sage is genuinely upset because his mouth tends to droop into a more than dramatic frown. When he's faking he usually cant help a smirk.

I attempt a small smile and gently stroke over my brothers face, my long cold fingers running over his dramatically warm cheeks. He doesn't take his eyes off me. "What's wrong?" I ask, and watch his face carefully. When he doesn't answer, I start with the guessing game. "You catching a cold?" I enquire, but he shakes his head so I try again. "You had a nightmare? Can't sleep?" He shrugs which means my assumption is at least half true.

He downcasts his eyes and asks quietly. "Are you going back to school tomorrow?"

I nod and kiss him gently on the forehead. It's all I need to hear him say. I know he doesn't want me to go back, Sage never does. Every year he asks me not to go and I have to fight against the tears. I never cry in front of Sage. Ever. I want him to be able to think of me as someone strong he can confined in, someone he can talk to, trust and love. Every year I consider staying home, skipping Hogwarts for a few weeks more to stay with my brother and father. Of course I can't, it would be unacceptable and I'm not up for repeating the year.

I sigh and pull Sage into me, wrapping my arms around his small body. I hear him sniff against my chest and have take a deep breath before I go on.

"Yeah I have to go back Sage, just like you will when you go!" I trace little patterns on his back and he giggles slightly at how much it tickles. "But listen okay?" I pull back and look him in the eye. I know he's trying hard not to cry. Dad always says it's my fault he doesn't shed a tear when things go wrong or something upsets him. He says I broke him this way, to grow up just like his big sister, and it's in my duty to fix him. "If you think about it, I'm only at Hogwarts for two more years. This year and the next. And the sooner I go back, the sooner I come back home for Christmas!"

His eyes smile at me, his mouth splitting into a grin, revealing to me once again the huge gaps in his teeth again. "Really?" He asks.

"Of course!" I pull him into me again and we allow ourselves a little comfort. I decide I'm not letting him go now, and I don't think he's considering going back to his room either. He rests both hands underneath his head and yawns, closing his eyes.

"I guess I can live with that." He says softly and I smile at his strength, my own eyes beginning to close. "But you have to promise that you'll come back of course. Every chance you get. Do you promise?"

I nod my head, sleep beginning to take its toll over my relaxed body. "I promise." I whisper.

There's a long silence where I think he's finally fallen asleep. I can hear the ticking of my wall clock and the scuffle of stray fox's outside my house who usually come out at night to raid peoples bins. I heave a sigh and try to settle properly.

Tomorrow will be a long day. It scares me sometimes when I realise that everyone will be different. They would have grown and matured, and I wonder to myself if I've taken those vital steps in my life yet as well. I mean I know Alicia went to Portugal this summer, so she must be sporting _the _sexiest tan right now. Katie stayed in England so she probably looks the same to me. Infact, the last time I saw her was a few days ago. We've spent most of our holidays together. Shopping and girly nights. You name it, and this summer we most probably did it. With some exceptions of course. I haven't yet got boys on the brain.

"Gelina?"

I almost jump at the sound of Sage's voice. I honestly thought he'd fallen asleep. "Hmm?" Is my murmured reply, hardly enough, but at least he knows I haven't yet fallen asleep.

Sage yawns "I love you." And this time he does manage to fall into some kind of peaceful slumber.

I smile to myself and rub over his back with the little bit of energy I have left. "I love you too, you prat."


	2. Chapter 2

I thought i would add this despite the fact that the other chapter was only a tester and I just wanted to see what people thought really. I'm basically saying thank you all for your reviews, and i hope this chapter is alright! I wasn't going to update for ages, but i thought to myself "If it's sitting there,I might as well right?" So here you all are. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.

**Thank You!**

* * *

**AN G E L I N A**

Morning, September 1st - School starts.

It's morning and I've been ready for a good hour now. Sage and I are sat at the small table in our kitchen as we wait for dad to kindly dish out our breakfast. My eyes skim across to my brother and I watch him take a sip of his Orange Juice, before he gets a chance to put it back down I give him a quick pinch.

"Ow!" He glares at me indignantly, shaking his hand of spilt juice "What was that for?"

"Don't drink before you eat Sage," I announce casually "it'll spoil your meal." I stretch across the table and grab a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, sat neatly atop a pile of Muggle newspapers. While I'm reading I pop a bit of toast into my mouth and dad pours food onto my plate. My eyes catch an article about Hogwarts. "Says old Hoggy's holding something special this year, dad."

My dad chuckles to himself and sits beside us at the table. I don't like that chuckle. Not at all. It's the kind of chuckle he does when he knows something I don't, and I've never been fond of being the only one uninformed. I give him the _look _as he chews a piece of bacon.

"I'm not supposed to tell-" He starts to explain.

I take to begging but he simply shakes his head. "Oh come on dad!"

"No, I'd spoil it for you-"

"_Dad!_" I sulk but he keeps his mouth shut. On my other side, Sage sniggers through a forkful of beans.

"What're you laughing at?" I ask, folding up the paper and putting it back into the middle of the table. My eyes flash at him sternly.

Sage looks cute today. I'm sure as soon as he's spotted by Katie and Alicia he'll be smothered. He tries his hardest to pretend he doesn't like the attention but his façade is easily see through. I know he has a thing for Alicia the little flirt.

He's wearing a fair blue shirt and black trousers. Apparently him and dad are going to go visit my aunt and her kids after they drop me off. Dad always dresses Sage to his best whenever they go and visit Aunt Miriam. She's my mum's sister and a right old snob. I'm glad Hogwarts is transporting me as far away from her as possible.

Aunt Miriam always has some comment to add about how my dad is bringing up us kids. She thinks her children are better than us, and I don't think she was unhappy to see my mum go. Dad always says Miriam and my mum didn't really get along when my mum was alive, so I don't see why she's always inviting us around for brunch of lunch or whatever she likes to call it. Dad always goes, as I don't think he wants to break any close contact with my mothers side of the family. What do I think about this? It doesn't bother me at all if she's dropped, and I'm sure Sage feels the same way. Despite the fact that he's young and doesn't understand the elaborate details, he's told me things Miriam says about our mother now that she's gone. I promised myself that one of these days, I'm going to give Miriam a piece of my mind. If it includes whacking someone with a frying pan - preferably one that was in use - then so be it. I'm prepared to go down for a good cause if that woman wants to push me any more than she already has done.

I couldn't turn up to her house dressed as I am now. Not that I don't look decent. I'm not your every day tart, I do like to cover myself though it's not like I'm afraid of how I look or anything. I've never really been vain or stressed over my appearance. I am what you get and that's that really.

Today I chose to go a little dressed for the occasion. I'm wearing a black polar necked jumper that falls neatly at my waist, on which I also sport a black, red and white kilt like skirt. Dressing to suit the weather I've decided to wear white tights and a pair of black buckle boots. At my waist I'm also bearing a loose white belt, worn merely for the fashion sense of things. My hair today is up in a high pony tail complete with a black ribbon to match my jumper, or maybe to match my mood, I'm not so sure. The get up is usually for cute on lookers and noisy aunts, though I do think that for once I look quite nice. Maybe even festive if we were anywhere near December.

"I'm laughing 'cause I know too!" Says Sage, revealing to me all the chewed up pieces of food stuck between his teeth and on his gums. I half laugh, but then his words register properly.

I look over at dad, my expression anxious. "You told him too!"

"He was there when I got the letter." Dad sighs.

I cross my arms over my chest and pretend to sulk. Dad only laughs at me. "Eat your food before it gets cold, pudding." He always calls me that. "We'll be leaving in a bit."

I nod and immediately get over it, realising that I'll probably find out what the whole bother is about in a few hours anyway.

Once we are done eating, we all do our bit with the dishes as per usual. Dad scrubs, I dry and Sage packs away. As Sage puts away the last plate I rush upstairs and grab my trunk, it's never too easy to pull down the stairs but I always discard dads offers to help. He needn't stress himself over something that I can do while he starts up the car.

When I get the trunk down the stairs I help Sage into his jacket. Dad is already outside and waiting for us with the boot lifted for my trunk to go in. I grab my own coat and pick the keys off the coffee table, saying goodbye to my home once again for the start of a new Hogwarts year. I sigh and shake my head, who knows what this year will bring.

Quickly, I hand dad the keys and he lifts my trunk into the back of the car. Sage is already inside. We both mount into the warm vehicle and dad starts up the engine, tuning in the radio and turning up the heat before the car kicks into gear, and once again we're off.

The feeling is always so sad, yet evenly exciting. It isn't easy for me to explain. I hate leaving home, but I love Hogwarts because of the independence I get, because of my friends and because it's so enchanting, warm and inviting. I've never once felt unwelcome.

"Looking forward to this year, pudding?" Dad asks me. I'm sat next to Sage in the back of the car, his head up against my shoulder. Again he seems upset and I try not to ponder on the thought. I have to go.

I nod and sigh. "Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm not looking forward to _some_. Elaborating I basically mean Professor Snape and the Slytherins." Dad laughs and Sage looks up at me with enquiring eyes.

"Who are the Shlytherins again, Gelina?"

"Their the really mean folk who bully people because of the families they're brought up into and the people they hang around with." I state, but Sage merely nods and rests against me once more. He doesn't really seem interested in the Slytherins, I can tell. He's wishing I didn't go. I know because it's how I used to feel about mum a few years ago. It's how I feel sometimes now when things just seem to get too much for me to handle.

After a good hour dad parks up the car and we're here. Kings Cross Station. I see the sign sat proudly at the top of the building and I've suddenly swallowed butterflies. Sage sits up but the poor boy looks terribly rigid. I hate seeing him upset.

"It's ten past ten Gelina." Dad informs as he climbs out of the car and walks over to the boot. I nod at him and get out myself, the cool and frosty September air welcoming me to the imminent winter.

I wrap my jacket tighter around my body and walk to the back of the car to help dad with my trunk. Sage comes round after a while too, his mouth set into a sulky frown and his eyes downcast. "Come on brother dearest." I gesture for him to take my hand and he reluctantly does so, his small warm fingers held loosely around mine. "Cheer up okay?" I gently squeeze his hand. "Remember what I told you last night?" Sage nods. "Then there's nothing to worry about is there?"

"I guess so." He replies, though never once looks up at me.

I look over to dad who gives me a reassuring smile. He must know how I'm feeling right now, after all he did bring me up and most certainly knows how close I am with my little brother. It's never been easy to take us apart. I guess ever since mums death Sage has regarded me as the sort of mother figure in his life, and I'm sorry I'm not always there to live up to my duties. But it isn't so easy.

We get onto platform nine and three quarters without difficulty. With most of the Muggles having left for work this morning we haven't many on lookers. I walk through the barrier first, second is Sage and last to appear is dad. As I step onto familiar turf, once again I feel like the organs in my body are performing somersaults. The concept of me starting a new year at my second most favourite place in the world always makes me slightly nervous and I don't know why. Of course my most favourite place in the world is at home with my family.

The platform is thriving with life, students here and there saying their last goodbye's to family members before heading onto the Hogwarts Express. Owls and toads and spiders and rats scurry about in their cages as their owners meet up with friends they haven't seen since last summer, all creating the great atmosphere that surrounds the station today.

I look around the platform and am thankful that I've spotted Alicia running up to me before she reaches. Her arms are wide spread and the expression on her face reads dangerous excitement. Dangerous on my behalf.

"ANGIE!" Her voice shrills throughout the room and many look to the source of disturbance. Of course she doesn't care, Alicia's always been that: "I couldn't care less" sort of person which I really like about her. She goes with what she thinks is right, and isn't easily persuaded. Not that I am; easily persuaded that is, if anything I'm more stubborn than a mule, but Alicia it seems is more so. "Angie!" She screams again and this time reaches me. I smile at her enthusiasm and wrap my arms around her as soon as she throws herself onto me, almost causing me to loose my balance. "Oh Merlin Angie I've missed you like hell!"

I laugh. "I missed you too!" When she pulls away I take the chance to see how much she's changed since the last time I saw her. Her hair was much shorter and her face somewhat whiter. I remember she had been particularly upset at the fact that neither I nor Katie where able to accompany her on her holiday to Portugal. I wasn't able to go because I simply didn't have the money, and refused the offer when her parents said they would pay, and Katie had things she needed to be doing here in England.

Alicia had sulked almost the whole journey back, complaining about how we didn't want to go with her simply because we hated her and wanted her to grow up lonely with no friends except for her one hundred black cats. Of course she was being horribly pathetic, it's not easy to hate Alicia, anyone would know that- especially George Weasley. Nonetheless, I'm glad to see she's over her foul mood, I never want a journey like that again.

"Wow 'Licia!" My hand flies to my mouth. "You look fab!" She giggles and twirls for me with ideal model behaviour. Her long brown hair whirling around her head like a halo would an angel. As I had before guessed, Alicia is almost as brown as me, her new brown skin matching exotically with her deep brown eyes, the eyes that have almost gotten her everything she wanted.

Alicia is wearing a long sleeved, grey-blue, tunic buckle dress that falls about an inch above her knees. Dressing to suit the weather she's sporting a pair of black tights and small black shoes. She bears at her wrists and around her neck a few items of jewellery to add to the look she is currently trying to achieve. She looks to me a little like Esmeralda from the Hunch Back of Notre Dame, or someone just time warped from an episode of That 70's Show. Alicia can be a bit of a hippie chick when she wants to be.

I can just about imagine George Weasley's face when he finally gets to see her, which hopefully wont be too long from now. I have a feeling he will be kicking himself for not asking her out when he had the chance last year. Poor Alicia had been devastated, but I'm quite sure she'll be over that by now.

"Thanks Ange, you look wicked as _always_. I could bite you look so cute!" I roll my eyes at the compliment but she merely smiles at the motive and focuses all her attention on little Sage standing at my feet.

"Sage!" She squeals and bends down to engulf my brother in her arms. At least it makes him smile. I know he loves the attention he gets from all my friends. They all treat him like he's our age or something, letting him stay up and watch films with us or listen to us gossip. Fred and George always let him into their Weasely's Wizard Wheezes ideas and make him promise not to tell me, Lee usually teaches him how to hex kids at school if they ever get on his nerves and Katie and Alicia can never stop smothering him. I'm glad for that though. At least my friends can see he means a lot to me and don't shrug him off as _Angelina's annoying little brother_. They genuinely care.

"How are you doing my favourite little Johnson!" Says Alicia. I gasp as if insulted but laugh it off, Sage and Alicia laugh too.

"I'm okay." Sage smiles and Alicia gawps at his missing teeth.

"What happened to your teeth babe?" She looks over at me as if it was I who knocked him senseless and stole his teeth on purpose.

I only shrug and wait for Sage to answer for himself.

"I fell over playing with some friends." He smiles again and Alicia stares into his mouth as if it was the most interesting thing ever, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Can you use a spell to grow them back?" She asks.

Sage shrugs. "I dunno. Wanna see the spare teeth? I keep them in a jar."

I can tell Alicia is squirming at the thought of rotting teeth sat in a jar somewhere hidden under seemingly hygienic items to cover them from on lookers in Sage's bedroom. I smile at the thought of her walking in and screaming at the display. Though Sage infact has no such jar. Alicia should know by now that I wouldn't let my brother keep such things around the house unless they'll be worth a good profit in a few years time. The actual teeth are probably in a skip somewhere, replaced nicely by dad with a two pound coin and me with two shining silver sickles. At least he was happy for the money.

Alicia laughs. "I think I'll skip that for the moment, babe."

Sage only shrugs and the two of them look back up at me. "Wanna go put your stuff on the train? I found us a compartment and my stuff is in there already." Says Alicia and I reply with a nod.

"Yeah sure." I reach for my trunk and take hold of Sage's hand. "You coming?" When he nods at me I turn back to dad, who it seems is already in deep conversation with Alicia's father, talking about the Ministry of Magic.

My father loves the whole concept of it; where he thinks it's exciting I find it excruciatingly boring. But who could blame him? I'd be interested in the Ministry too if I was a Muggle Salesman _and _Accountant who also worked part time in my brothers fancy restaurant but declined getting too much pay because he was my brother. Dad's crazy, I would have demanded more money the way he helps out around there. But Uncle Andrew says he'll give me a job as a waitress at the restaurant soon enough, so I can finally help dad financially and earn my place at home.

I cant wait for the opportunity. The restaurant's a big hit. Situated in central London it specialises in a Caribbean cuisine that hasn't failed yet to please a customer. I'll be privileged to be a part of the team.

I often wonder whether dad isn't jealous of Uncle Andrew, I mean, who wouldn't be? My dad's always busy, which leaves me most of the time looking after Sage when I can. If he isn't selling clothes on the stall at the weekends then he's working four days a week at the bank. Dad gets Mondays off.

Sometimes I help him with the stall. Every Saturday and Sunday mornings dad runs a stall down a bustling Muggle street in London called Portobello Road Market. It's quite a lively place. There are people who come from all over to buy things from different stalls which sell an assortment of items to fit different interests.

For instance, beside my fathers stall works a man named Bernie Rogers who lives on selling authentic antiques. He's a rather nice man, though hard to understand if your not familiar with the local cockney speakers.

Bernie once gave me a dancing ballerina jewellery box for my birthday. He had said: "Little miss, this'll 'elp yah when yah tryin'tah sleep, it will!" I was only eleven when he gave it to me, and pretty much still missing my mother. I had started to cry when he handed it over, thoughts about her still taking over a huge part of my life. It didn't help that it was almost minus fifteen degrees Celsius, my worn out gloves hardly helping my frozen fingertips. To this Bernie had replied: "Give us an 'ug 'ere darlin' you'll be alright! Uncle Bernie's 'ere. Now now don't cry. I'll fetchyah a cuppa shall I? You must be bloody freezin'."

Bernie's always been good to my family, and we've always been good to Bernie. In fact, I think he's staying with us this Christmas…

"Dad we're going to put our things on the train, okay?" Alicia calls to her father as we walk towards the Express, but he merely waves her off, too engrossed in conversation. Alicia shrugs and takes a step onto the train. "Come on." She urges me. "I'll show you where I've stationed. This years going to be so exciting Angie, did you hear about what's apparently happening at Hoggy?"

"Yeah!" I exclaim, happy to think that someone might finally know all the details and actually tell me. "Do you know what it is?" I tuck a loose braid behind my ear and prepare myself to lift the trunk onto the train when a tall figure stands in front of me. I know because a sudden dark shadow has loomed over my somewhat small form.

I look up and hope my eyes aren't popping out of my head at the sight I take in. Tall, pale and freckled Fred Weasley, though still tall, pale and freckled seems to have changed so drastically over the summer that his sudden appearance has me ogling. My mouth hanging wide and my stomach knotting at the sight. IS THIS _REALLY_ FRED WEASLEY?

No bloody way.

He's so much taller and his hair's gotten longer. That that was once a fair red has darkened considerably thanks to the change in climate, now hanging shaggily just past his ears, creating a rock star impression to his features. His eyes are somehow larger and somewhat enticing. His cheesy yet seductive grin is forming dimples, the cutest dimples I've ever seen. His arms to some extent look _stronger_ and his shoulders widened. Although he is still tall and gawky compared to the majority of boys one would bump into on an average Hogwarts day, it seems to suit him nonetheless. Actually, more than _suit _him. . .Fred looks hot.

But wait a minute, this _is _Fred Weasley I'm currently drooling over right? Someone might as well run me over with a truck. The world must have suddenly tilted upside down as my thoughts can't possibly be working correctly. Fred Weasley, the skinny little kid that up till two years ago wouldn't stop bugging me and sticking chewing gum in my hair? The same boy that used to follow me around singing "Angie-Pangie", the slightly varied version of _Andy Pandy _ever since I told him about how famous the doll was in the Muggle world. The _same _guy, that up till recently I could have strangled because he was so infuriating?

No. I wont accept it. This just CAN'T be Fred Weasley I'm staring at.

He's wearing a loose orange t-shirt with the words: _Wizards on E_ written across in black Goth style font. They're a band. Weird name I know, but actually it stands for _Wizards on Extreme_. Not entirely what I thought when I first heard of them.

_Wizards on E_ have always been Fred's favourite band after the _Weird Sisters_. They play a sort of Alternative Rock with a lot of drums and guitars and screaming and head banding. Actually they're rather a lot like the Muggle band Nirvana, or maybe the Foo Fighters or Aerosmith. Something like that. They're a weird band, but cool at the least. They're good if you want to jump around and finish at the end of the song all dizzy and headachy.

At his feet Fred wears plain white trainers or sneakers or whatever you wish to call them, and on his long legs a pair of denim blue jeans complete with a buckle belt. Though Fred always wears these kind of clothes, today it looks exceptionally good on him.

My God, I think I'm going mad.

My thoughts make me want to bang my head against the train window until I loose all sense and consciousness. I have to keep on reminding myself what I'm thinking: This is Fred Weasley, this is Fred Weasley, _this is Fred Weasley. . ._

I must be gawping. I know I must be because he's giving me 'the look'. The look that either reads: "Why the hell are you staring me out like that?" or "You think I'm hot now don't you?" I'm a little too flabbergasted to tell the difference right now.

"Milady." He mocks a bow then pulls my hand away from my side, about to kiss it before I snap out of it and pull my hand away. "Hey!" He retorts. "I've not got the plague you know! One kiss for the lovable Fred Weasley." He leans down and attempts to kiss me on the lips but I turn away and give him my cheek instead.

"Nice try bucko, but I don't think so some how."

Shrugging, Fred seems to take into account that he isn't going to get a kiss out of me so easily. Instead he takes hold of my trunk and starts pulling it onto the train. "Fair enough," He declares, and proceeds in dragging my luggage along the floor. "At least let this strapping young man help fair maiden with her luggage."

I laugh at his arrogance. "If you say so, but it's not so light."

"Oh come on Angie," He roles his eyes, suddenly dropping his pre seventeenth century act. "You're talking to me here. If you can pull this thing all the way across the platform I must be able to- _ow_," Fred rubs the back of his head and I giggle at his clumsiness. He's just whacked his head against the trains body with a horribly loud _thwack_.

"You're such a clumsy twat you know that?" I giggle and shake my head.

Fred's taken more bumps than I can count, he must have a head of steel by now. He goes on talking as if I haven't said anything. "Yeah but whatever, you wanna kiss it better?" His eyes twinkle and I laugh again, though this time it's because his dimples are giving me butterflies. Fred's been flirting with me since I can remember. Of course it's only innocent kiddies stuff, Fred Weasely can't be serious about anything.

I shrug. "Alright then." I make my way over and stand on the step below him. A mischievous grin settles amongst my lips as I watch him quickly burn up.

I'm not one to talk much but I don't think Fred's ever been kissed or given a proper one before in his life. He seems not to acknowledge the existence of the female race unless we're putting a plate full of food in front of him or he's playfully flirting with one of us--no meaning what so ever behind it. He's played the innocent teenage boy who'd rather fool around with explosions before ever strolling up to a girl and asking her out, all the time I've known him.

I'm guessing this year things will definitely change, I can already see someone giving him a once over at the corner of my eye. Of course Fred is oblivious to this information. Lord he always is.

"Really?" He laughs wearily and rubs a hand over the back of his head, which I figure is probably a nervous gesture.

"Mm hmm" I nod, biting on my bottom lip I take a step closer. Fred leans in and we're so close now I can feel his breath on my lips. But then the unthinkable happens and he somehow falls over something behind him, landing flat on his back.

I really don't know how he does it.

"Merlin Fred, are you alright?" I ask through hindering fits of laughter. His face only turns a darker shade of red.

Probably since the dawn of time, it must have been written in the book of Fate that Fred and George Weasely were destined to be clumsy. George though is a little more stable, and hasn't had to go through as many broken bones as his brother. Though they may be a little clumsy, I guess it only adds to their charm, and somehow doesn't show up at all during Quidditch. They're always so determined and passionate when playing the sport that the twins never let their clumsy nature get in the way of them and their one true love.

I'm thinking that this year, if George has developed as much as Fred over the summer, every girl in Hogwarts will want a shot at one of the twins. I might be one of them myself if I didn't already know how annoying they could be.

I'm about to help Fred to his feet when a voice from behind calls my name. "Angelina?"

My head spins, but my hand's still outstretched, when I take in who it is standing before me I think it's definitely time for that truck driver to come and run me over. He's late. I'm a little sick of the fluttery feelings my stomach can achieve in the small space of two minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated any of my stuff for ages! I'm sorry about that, things just seemed to got lost and I just didn't think about fan fiction for ages. All of this stuff here had actually been prewritten, I just took forever to upload it and I'm sorry! I hope none of you have gone off it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter two!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A N G E L I N A **

"Dmitri?" The handsome boy before me smiles, revealing perfect white teeth and dazzlingly dark eyes. Eyes so dark, that they could scare someone from trying to make contact with them. They tend to feed on your thoughts.

Dmitri chortles. He has a sort of heavy laugh that makes your knees want to buckle. I try to recompose myself, turning my body away from Fred so that I can focus my full attention on the wonder before me. Everything about him is eerily perfect; from his pristine clothes right down to his jet black hair. By just looking at him one could tell Dmitri practically bathed in money. I smile, it's a shame he fancies Katie--the lucky devil.

"Angelina, it is good to see you again." Dmitri's voice is with rich with a Russian accent. Boldly he reaches for my hand and gently plants a kiss over my quivering fingertips, all the while looking me directly in the eye. I try not to swoon at his seemingly forward motives.

"Dmitri." I say again, and find myself nodding in his direction. "Likewise it's a pleasure to see you again. But," I try not to sound too rude "if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I thought you attended Durmstrang."

Again he laughs. "It is a long story. I would like to tell you of it one day maybe, but for now, as you might have already guessed I am starting school at Hogwarts."

The statement, mixed with that ever so alluring accent of his has me beaming. I can't wait to spread the news to Katie!

Rather early on in the holidays Katie and I had gone shopping for some new clothes to wear for our new term at Hogwarts. That's when we met Dmitri. We had been summing up our day with a trip to the cinema (Katie is Muggle born so doesn't ask me silly questions about how they get the screen so big--these usually issue from Alicia) when the most charming looking Russian chap comes up to us, asking if we knew how much twelve pounds was worth in Russian currency because he wanted to take his little brother to the cinema.

Of course neither I nor Katie knew what to tell him, so, sacrificing ourselves for the sake of his attractiveness (which is silly really) we both chipped in and gave him the money to come and watch the film with us instead. It was actually quite generous of me considering the fact that I only had about three pounds left in my purse at the time.

After we were introduced to Stefan (Dmitri's little brother), we all went to watch the film. _Revenge of the Blood Sucking Vampires: part II_ I think it was called, I had spent most of my time trying not to stare at Dmitri so I didn't really pay much attention. He on the other hand couldn't seem to stop himself whispering sweet nothings into Katie's ear almost throughout the whole film, causing her to giggle and wink at me a few times. I must admit I did feel a little like the third wheel, but Stefan was fun, Sage would have liked him.

Once the film ended, Dmitri had us wait with him while his father came to pick him up and promised he would give us back our money then. No matter how much I declined, I had secretly wanted my three pounds back. My purse _was _feeling a little light and I guess I had turned rather sour towards him after he practically ignored me throughout the whole experience. Not that I was envious, just a little annoyed. It wasn't very nice.

My purse however, was greater than satisfied at the end of the day when Dmitri's father hurriedly threw a wad of money at me and Katie and thanked us for helping his son.

Really, it was the least I could have done. I profited that day by over fifty pounds.

"This is Fred." I introduce, turning my attention back to him. For some reason Fred's turned a funny colour. A seething vibrant red. I give him a weird glance before turning back to Dmitri. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure Katie would love to see you--"

"Erm. . .another time maybe?" Answers Dmitri, his eyes running curiously over Fred, still sprawled awkwardly on the floor. "I should really be getting to know some Ravenclaws, it's the house I am apparently going to be joining."

I accept his decision with a nod. "Okay sure, maybe I'll see you about Hogwarts some time then?"

He nods and smiles at me, a smile that I know hides many devious thoughts. It's his eyes that give him away. "I assure you I will." He says, his voice suddenly deeper. Again he takes my hand and kisses it before turning away, that cunning smile still painted over his lips.

I have to fan myself over once or twice before I turn back to Fred and help him up, my face suddenly boiling as if I've just stuck it recklessly into a bowl of steaming water. I'm feeling awfully flush.

I consider Katie a very lucky girl. If that Lee doesn't hurry up at snatch her soon he'll find himself with fierce competition.

"Who was that freak?" Fred asks me as he stands up, arrogantly abating my offer to help him and brushing off his jeans.

"That _freak's _a friend of mine. You don't have to be so rude." I don't know why I suddenly get so defensive. I guess it's because I consider Dmitri a really nice person. Well, nice now that he's not ignoring me, though I guess it will start all over again once Katie arrives back on the scene. Either way, Fred doesn't have to be so judgemental.

"Yeah right," Fred huffs. "Some _friend_. You fancy him don't you?"

"What does it matter if I fancy him or not!" I retort. "And for your information I don't, he likes Katie."

"Oh come on Ange!" Fred sulks and walks on, leaving me to drag my own trunk. Some dashing young man he turned out to be. "I'm not as stupid as you might like to think. Your face lit up like a kid who just realised all the sweets in the world were free when he said he was coming to Hogwarts. And how come you let some stranger kiss your hand but you don't let me? Your friend of _six _years Angie, six. Not like him who you only met two weeks ago. It's nice to know where your loyalties lye. Keep it up like that and people will start spreading rumours about you."

I roll my eyes. What is he implying, that I'm some sort of whore? I would laugh but I'm suddenly not in the mood. "Stop being pathetic, Fred." I walk down the hallway until I spot the carriage Alicia is in, now also occupied by Sage, Katie and Lee. I can't believe I didn't notice they were gone. Instead I was oggling over the idiot stood beside me. I stop outside the door and swing it open, letting the din of the compartment rush to my ears "I let him kiss me because I was being polite." My final words are spoken softly so that no one else but Fred hears them.

I hear him mutter under his breath something that sounds a lot like: "_Whatever_" but I brush it aside and walk on into the compartment.

As soon as I get in I have Katie kissing me all over the face, telling me how much she loves me and how much she has to tell me. Lee is making fun of her girly gestures and Fred has sat himself in the corner of the compartment, staring idly out of the window. I make a mental note to ask him why he's being so grouchy once the train starts to move and Sage is out of earshot.

"Where the hell did you get to?" Alicia asks from her seat beside Sage, but I don't get to answer as George suddenly bustles into the compartment.

"Spice!" He grins, looking over at my little brother. Ever since they met him Fred and George nick named my brother 'Spice'. The poor kid never quite got why they always called him that, but I never did have the heart to tell him he was named after my mums favourite Herb. "What're you doing here oh little one?"

Sage grins. "I came to see you guys!"

George laughs and goes to rest himself beside my brother. "What happened to your teeth?" He asks, then lowers his voice, though it's obvious everyone can still hear him. "I've told you little guy, mum doesn't mind having one more kid at home if Angelina's not treating you proper-"

"Oi!" I yell at him over everyone's laughter. "You're not funny George." My retaliation doesn't assemble with the smirk dancing across my lips.

He chortles. "Whatever Angie, you know you love me. Just like Alicia will when I work my-_ow!_" Alicia elbows George in the ribs and everyone laughs again, though this time at him.

"Shut up George." She mutters dangerously under her breath, but George only shrugs.

I look over at Fred who is still staring nonchalantly out of the window, his face set into a moody frown. I shake my head and sigh. What do I have to do to get some peace around here?

I look down at my watch and see it's already a quarter to eleven, and though Sage seems to be having a ball of a time, if he doesn't get off the train now my poor father will have to fetch him from somewhere in the hills of the Scottish countryside. Something no Muggle should have to go through.

"Oi you," I pinch Sage on the ear to catch his attention. "It's quarter to, I think you should get going before the train moves and dad leaves without you-"

"Awww Ange!" I look up, and funnily enough this is coming from George and not my thankfully sensible brother. "Five more minutes?"

I role my eye and put out my hand for Sage to take. "Shut up you before I throw you out the window." Sage giggles at my side.

Alicia chuckles herself. "I'll take his hands and you can take his feet Ange."

"While you're at it," Katie adds through a mouthful of gummy sweets "chuck this one off as well. He's doing my head in." She indicates to Lee and Alicia and I laugh.

"You may find it funny now," Lee wiggles his eyebrows in Katie's direction, playfully blowing her kisses that she pretends to shoot down "but you know we never take anything without a comeback."

"Right mate." George laughs and I raise a questioning eyebrow. "Remember that time you all thought you could get away with stealing our Marauders Map for reasons you still are determined we don't need to hear? Remember what we did to get you back-"

"Alright George!" I put up my hand, indicating him to be quiet. "My poor little brother doesn't need to hear what you guys get up to when you're bored out of your brains-"

Lee chortles. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind knowing, would you mate?"

I give Lee the finger over Sage's head so that he doesn't see me, and Katie swats him on the shoulder.

It's the boys fault why Katie, Alicia and I have to lock up our trucks properly before we go to bed every night. We hadn't stolen their silly map on _purpose, _but were merely snooping around their dorm one night trying to find a list of things they had continuously been working over but wouldn't once let us see. Till this day we haven't got a clue what they were doing, but Katie has a hunch now it's something to do with their joke shop. I on the other hand don't think it has anything to do with it.

Anyway, we were prying around their room when we stumbled across a blank piece of parchment. We took it because we thought it was the list; spelled to look as though it had nothing written on it. It disappointed us completely when we couldn't unlock the spell, and even worse when the boys found out we had it. Two days later, at about two o'clock in the morning when we were all fast asleep, the boys sauntered on into our room and rummaged through our belongs. It was when they found our underwear that the light bulbs seemed to flicker over everyone of their thick heads.

Anytime I remember it, I can't fight down a shiver. The boys threw our underwear all over the place, hanging it over the beds, across the floor and on chest of draws, even after that they didn't seem to feel the need to stop. Revenge was sweet as they like to continuously remind us. Stripping down to absolutely _nothing, _while I might add, still in our room, the boys put on our underwear and jumped all over us until we woke up screaming in absolute terror. Fred's gawky little body did not suit my underpants and bra one little bit. Actually, seeing him in them made me physically want to vomit. Red heads should not cross dress.

I never wore that set of underwear again.

"Bye!"

"See you later Spice." George nods to my brother, and Fred simply waves.

"Tell me if Angie gets grouchy." Lee adds.

The boys all say their goodbye's to my little brother, and Katie and Alicia kiss him so much I have to physically drag him away. I'm standing back on the platform now, the huge clock on the wall telling me it's ten to eleven. Students are quickly saying their last goodbyes to their families and the noise out here is relevantly louder than it was before. I spot dad walking over as he sees us getting off the train. He hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

"Have a good time, pudding." He says into my hair and I smile, giving him a huge hug and savouring his warmth before we let go and I turn to Sage. He's smiling which takes a big weight off my shoulders. I really don't want him to be upset that I'm going.

"You okay, babe?" I ask, crouching onto my knees so I can see him at eye level.

Sage nods. "Of course I am! Lee told me not to worry because he will be looking after you all term, and making sure you get into as much trouble as ever!"

I smile at that, always thankful for Lee in times like these. He always manages to show up at the right time and say the right thing.

Lee and I grew up together, with him only living a few streets away from me it was kind of hard not to. I've known him since I was five. Our parents had brought us to the same Play Group and he had asked me if I wanted to play "Power Rangers" with him. I had said yes, but only if I could be Yellow because I hated Pink. He had accepted, and since then we've been really close friends.

Lee's mum was my mothers best friend, so they were even there at her funeral. Lee was the one who held tight onto my hand and told me not to worry about anything because he'd always be there for me. They were rather strong words for an eleven year old to muster, but reassuring nonetheless. He was very fond of my mother himself, and because of how close we are people often over look our relationship. Katie had for the first few years of our friendship, and was apparently the reason she didn't _pounce_--her exact same words--on him sooner.

"Oh did he really now?" I laugh at how excited Sage looks. "Then I guess I'm going to have to have a little talk with him huh?"

Sage nods. "Yeah maybe." Then he sighs, reminding me of a middle aged man riddled with stress. He's too grown for his age I swear. "Gelina, you promise to write everyday?"

I kiss him on the forehead and chuck him affectionately on the chin. "Yeah, but only if you promise to write back."

"Of course I will silly!" He huffs as if I'm stupid and it makes me giggle.

It's my cue to hug him as the train gives off a loud hoot, indicating the small time I have left with my family before I have to leave. I get up quickly and dad hugs me once more, probably reading from my face how I'm feeling right now. "It'll be alright." He whispers into my ear, protecting Sage from his encouraging words to me. Dad knows I don't like Sage to realise whenever I'm upset. "This year will be your best yet."

"God, I hope so." I sigh, pulling back from dad and once again boarding the train. The second hoot sounds and in seconds I feel the engine work up, the doors quickly slam themselves shut. "Love you!" my mouth form the words but they decide not to come out. I wait for the train to completely move away before I head back to my compartment.

Before I open the door I take a deep breath, wiping at my dry eyes in case any stray tears found their way out. I know I'll be alright away from my family, I mean I don't know how many times over I've done this and felt like I wanted to cry whenever I left them, but in the end I always find myself alright. It's just hard. I can't ever help feeling like I'm leaving them with nothing, or going and not going to return. Silly I know, but it's what it's like to live the messed up life of Angelina Johnson. I wish it wasn't so difficult.

I open the compartment door and Lee's the first to look up at me. I smile and allow myself to walk into his open arms, giving him a tight squeeze. He always seems to know what I'm thinking and feeling, and always makes himself available to help. I don't really know what I'd do without him.

"Thanks, man." I burry my head into his shoulder and wrap my arms tight around his neck. "Sage didn't mind that I was going!"

He simply shrugs. "No problem. You know I love the little guy as much as you do. Now get off me before I throw you off the train."

"Hey!" I laugh. "What a way to break the moment." Lee pinches me lightly on the cheek and gives me that secret smile I know means he's always there to help. I return the smile and climb off him, settling myself beside a more than miserable looking Fred Weasley. He doesn't look around at me, but instead continues to look out of the window as if the sheep we pass are the most interesting thing he's ever seen in his life. I know the act is only put on to ignore me, that little. . .

"Oi Fred," I nudge him in the shoulder, accepting that maybe he can't hear me over the racket the rest of the guys are making. "Want some Botts Beans?" I question, but he arrogantly shrugs me off. I take this as my cue to try again. "Not even a chocolate frog?" I know he's tempted because his eyes quickly shift to the yummilisious--yes, an invented word--frog I'm holding in my hand. Again however, Fred's pride gets the better of him and he mumbles something about how much he didn't want my stupid Frog.

I sigh and push the chocolate back into my pocket. Then I decide to move onto plan C. Fred's my friend, and no matter how much he's changed in appearance--for the better--he still seems to be able to pull off being an ass to me. Either way, I like him, and I wont let myself start school like this. It just isn't happening.

I take a deep breath and begin to babble. "Listen to me Fred and listen good, because I'm not repeating myself after I've said this. You're my friend, and whatever I did to piss you off then I'm sorry okay? But I don't want to start school like this. It's pathetic and I just wont have it. It ain't on. So I'm sorry, okay? All you have to do is tell me when I'm forgiven…" Hastily I lean up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling to myself as I watch him slowly turn the same shade as his hair.

About to leave him be, I turn back around to the rest of the gang when I feel his hand snake its way into my skirt pocket and fish out my chocolate frog. I turn back round quickly enough to see him stuffing his face with it, and my smile expands.

"Really," he says through chocolate covered teeth "I'm the bigger person in this."

I raise a curios eyebrow. "And how's that big man?"

"Well," he swallows and takes another bite. I'm astonished when I realise it's almost gone "I accepted your apology didn't I? Only the bigger person can do that."

Before he finishes it all I grab it out of his hand and take a quick bite, when I'm satisfied I throw it back at him. "Whatever you say, Weasely."

Fred grins, swallowing his last bit of my frog and throwing the wrapper out the train window. It'll probably hit some poor Muggle down below, herding their sheep or something. I should teach him not to litter, but right now that'd completely squash the atmosphere, and who wants that when you've just gained back a friend like Fred Weasely? "You know you love me." He pulls me into him and wraps his an arm around my shoulder, I take the opportunity to scoot in closer and lean my head again his chest.

"Yeah maybe, we'll have to see though wont we?" He shrugs and I fiddle in his pockets, pulling out what looks like a foil wrapped tuna and pickle sandwich. I want to cry for the boy. I'd rather go starving than eat tuna and pickle, but then it occurs to me that maybe he likes this stuff. So I decide to ask: "Is this to your taste?"

"What do you mean?" Fred moves around a bit beneath me.

I flip the bread over in my hands and inspect how the light hit's the foil wrap. "Do you like tuna and pickle?"

He laughs somewhat. "Well not really, but it's food right?"

I nod at the statement. "Is it all you have?"

"Yeah." He takes a while before answering and I can feel he's getting quite uncomfortable with the topic. Discussing whether he likes tuna and pickle could easily turn into a conversation about his family situation, and I wouldn't want to dig that up. Everyone knows about the Weasely's and their hard way of living. I always try to dodge the topic as much as possible.

I sit up and face Fred, his eyes follow me and I try to give him a reassuring smile. "Well if you get fed up with it you can always share with me." I hand him back his sandwich.

He opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by a terribly loud **_thwart_**. At the disturbance there's an up roar from the rest of our friends. I turn around to see what the fuss is about, and funnily enough it's all directed at George.

"GEORGE!" Katie bellows, pinching her nose and flagging at the air with her other hand.

"What?" He retorts. "It's only natural!"

"You bloody stink!" Alicia shouts, the most disgusted expression assembled on her face.

Fred and Lee begin to guffaw so loudly I can hardly hear the train move. I'm a little confused as to what's going on until the smell actually hits me and in shock I inhale it. My eyes water and I cough franticly to try and get the taste off my tongue. "Merlin George your insides smell like a shit blocked sewage!"

"Oi!" He wags a finger at me. "None of that missy. Mum gave us a full English for breakfast this morning." I'm too focused on pulling open the window to listen to him waffle.

Alicia takes a deep breath and steam seems to shoot out of her ears. Any time something seemingly repulsive happens that could have been helped, one should always look up to Alicia to make the biggest fuss over it. I can just tell she's going to grow up like one of those woman who have to have everything pretty and perfect. If she ever does get together with George I now know she'll have him install some sort of air freshener in each room. She shouts so loudly her voice croaks at the bitter end. "NEXT TIME YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO FART, LEAVE THE BLOODY COMPARTMENT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Thank you very much!**

**A N G E L I N A**

It takes us about five hours or more to get to Hogwarts. I never know because I don't normally take my time to count the minutes, but at least it always feels like five. When the prefects came around and informed us that we had almost arrived, the boys left the compartment and let us _ladies_ change into our school things, we did the same for them once we'd finished.

Getting up to the castle was a bit of a struggle. The rain didn't want to let up, so whatever was pulling the carriages had a bit of a hard time getting us to our destination. I was soaked through to the skin by the time I was in the Great Hall.

When we did arrive, we all sat for ages listening intently to the Dumbledore deliver his speech, the silence was so thick I could have cut it with my bread knife, each person in the room eager to know what their parents had meant by: "You'll find out soon enough." We all wanted to know what was so important. If beforehand, someone had given me a thousand guesses, to deduce what the fuss was about and in the end either take away all my money for the wrong answer or double it for the right, I would be sitting here now, penniless.

"I can't believe it!" I shrill. I take off my school robes and fold them onto a chair beside my bed. Dumbldore's speech was made over an hour ago now, and Alicia and I are in our new dormitory, unpacking our trunks and talking about what I'm guessing the whole school must be nattering on. "A Triwizard Tournament?" I shake my head in disbelief. "I'm definitely going to enter."

Katie, who's now dumped herself in a careless fashion onto my once neat bed, shoves a toffee into her mouth before adding: "Your so lucky!" She licks her fingers and chews loudly enough for me to want slap the food out of her mouth. "I would myself if I wasn't underage."

Alicia shakes her head in disagreement, flipping madly through her _Witch Weekly_ magazine and sucking quietly on a Gummy Bear. "You guys must be crazy." She says, taking a pause to fiddle out some of the confection that has stuck itself between her teeth. "Do you know how dangerous that tournament must be? I mean, they wouldn't have stopped it for nothing."

I rest myself beside Katie who moves over to make room "Babe," I start, fiddling with my hair until it falls out of its strenuous ponytail and sigh at the relief "think not of the danger, but of the _money!_"

Katie giggles. "Yeah, imagine! Hey Ange, if you get through with this and win, you'd give some of that cash to your loveable best mate right?" She pushes herself up onto her elbows and regards me through narrowed eyes.

"Hey!" Alicia buts in. "Remember you have two best friends."

I snigger and lean back so that my head rests itself on Katie's disturbingly flat stomach. No matter how much food that girl stuffs her face with, she still manages to obtain a slim figure. I really don't know how she does it. I mean, it's not like I don't eat; I just find myself having to watch out and count calories a lot more. I think maybe Katie was blessed at birth.

"Yeah I guess I'd give you some." I pause for a moment to think about what I'd do with it all. I think my first option would be to move out of my neighbourhood and buy a big house somewhere in the richer boroughs of London. I chuckle at my next thought. "Then I'd spend spend spend!" The girls laugh along until speaking of money makes me remember something I value as very important. "Oh Katie!" I sit up and turn to face her. "Guess what's the _news just in_?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, too into the bean she's popping into her mouth. "What?"

I take a breath and don't bother to smother my grin. "Only _the _sexiest Russian guy is starting Hogwarts this year!"

"WHAT!" She almost chokes on her bean. "Tell me you're joking?" Katie and I exchange looks, then brake out in hearty fit of giggles. Silent messages sending clearly enough for us to get the signal.

Alicia looks us over inquiringly, and frowns before she adds. "What are you two talking about?" She scowls. "Spill or I swear I'll get all moody on your asses. You know how much I hate it when you go on about things I can't go on about too."

I roll my eyes for effect. "When you see him, you'll probably go on a lot more than we have combined."

Katie speaks up next. "But are you talking about Dmitri, Angie?"

"Of course I am!" Wide grins break out on both our faces. "What other sexy Russian's do I know?"

At my words Katie's face lights up, and I suddenly think I understand what Fred meant about me looking like a kid who found out all the sweets in the world are free. "When did you find this out?" She's eager for answers. "I mean I thought he went to Durmstrang."

"Today," I inform "I bumped into him when I was coming on the train. He's starting here because I think he's moved to England. But whatever, you know you're a lucky cow?"

She regards me through confuse misted eyes. "Why?" She questions, and I let out a deep sigh.

"Well because he fancies you of course!"

Katie shakes her head and my eyebrows raise in question. "He doesn't fancy me you idiot."

"Don't try and hide it from me." I cross my arms over my chest. "I was there when he was sweet talking you in the cinema-"

"You got it all wrong!" She breaks out into hindering little giggles. "He likes _you_ not me. It's why I kept on winking at you when he was talking to me."

I shake my head, not quite getting it. "If he liked me," I begin to question, "why didn't you tell me that same day?"

Katie unwraps a lollipop and sticks it in her mouth before giving me her muffled reply. "Well I couldn't exactly tell you with him there could I?" She shakes her head in agreement with her own declaration. "And besides, when we got all that money I completely forgot about it-"

"What money!" Alicia yells, and my head snaps to her bubbling form. She had been sitting there so quietly that I completely forgot she was here in the first place. You would have too if you just found out the hottest Russian guy on the planet was keen on you. I had for about a millisecond fallen into _Lala_ land until she so nicely snapped me out of it. "You guys are so mean!" She continues to complain. "What are you keeping from me? Why aren't you telling me who he is? Why wasn't I there? What's wrong with me? Don't you-"

"Shut it, Leesh." Katie cuts, brandishing her lollipop like a dangerous weapon. "How the bloody hell would you expect us to drag you all the way from Portugal just to watch some sucky film?"

"Well you could have told me about him before!" She sulks and crosses her arms.

I sigh. "If you don't stop whining, I'll get George to fart in your face."

At least she laughs at that. "Speaking of George, have you noticed how much the guys have changed over the summer?"

I nod with accord, stuffing my hand into Katie's bag of confections and pulling myself out a long Gummy Snake. I bite off it's head before answering. "Yes! I saw Fred and almost died of shock." I laugh and lean back on my pillow. "My mouth was hanging open I swear 'cause he looked at me all weird and kept asking me for kisses."

"I know!" Alicia grins, now I think thankful for a conversation she could join. "But when I saw George I tried not to stare too much because I didn't want him to think he had one over me. I mean this year, it's not about him anymore. I'm defffinately moving on. Now budge over." She indicates for Katie and I to move over on the bed and we quickly scoot to make space.

From the far end of the bed Katie huffs. "Oh come on you lot, those two are still as skinny and freckled as ever. It's all about the tall dark and handsome."

I snort. "You mean Lee?"

"Well who else?" She nods. "I mean, his hairs grown and he's got all chiselled and manly-"

"That's just disgusting Katie. I've known Lee since forever, I don't really take into account how manly he's gotten." I pretend I'm throwing up and she pokes me in the stomach.

"You're just jealous!" She laughs "Jealous that he's more manly than those guys will ever be." Then she turns onto her side and regards me through thoughtful eyes. "I didn't know you had a thing for Fred."

I jump quickly at the occasion to deny all meaning behind that remark. "I don't _have_ a thing for Fred!" I don't like the fact that what I'm saying makes them both giggle. "Seriously!" I press. "I don't. Would you two stop laughing? So what? Now you're trying to say I can't admit someone's good looking without falling madly in love with them?"

Alicia shakes her head. "Nope."

I scowl at that. "You just said the same thing about George less than forty seconds ago."

"So what?" She shrugs. "I can't believe you couldn't see I was lying. Sheesh Angie, and you call yourself a friend?"

I moan and cover my hand over my eyes. "I would like you to both listen now and listen good." I take a breath. "I do NOT have a thing for that lanky little-"

"What's that Angie?"

My heart pounds when I realise the voice isn't coming from either Alicia or Katie, but from Fred standing outside the door.

"Open up then!" Lee shouts, and someone bangs their fists against the wood. I'm guessing this is coming from George.

The only reassurance I get from all this, is the hindering fits of laughter issuing from my two best friends, and the luck of the stars that I didn't say Fred's name. I think I would have died if he found out I was talking about him like _that_. Not just any old way, but in terms of being infatuated. He would have never let it go, and the rest of my years at Hogwats would have been forever doomed.

Katie jumps up from the bed and unlocks the door with a quick flick of her wand. In seconds the boys are bustling through the entrance with stacks of food piled into each one of their hands, mounted to as much as they could carry. Carelessly they drop the load onto the floor, creating a terrible din.

Alicia sits up sharply and narrows her eyes while Lee waltzes over to shut the door. "If you all make a mess in here, I'll have you clean it up yourselves!" She bawls.

George bows. "Yes mother." And Alicia growls angrily.

Then they all come and squish themselves onto our bed. No sorry, scrap that. _My_ bed. I have to scrunch myself into the corner to make more room as Fred comes and sits cross legged in front of me. George sits on the edge beside Alicia, and Lee and Katie start throwing packets of crisps from the floor onto the already full crib. Katie doesn't take her chances and nabs at one of the packets before anyone else can get to it.

"So…" Fred's mouth shapes into an O. "…what was that you lot were talking about then?" He's discovered Katie's bag hanging on my bed knob and quickly scavenges for it, shoving a concoction of sweets into his mouth while eyeing me expectantly. He patiently waits for my answer.

I laugh at that. Laugh at the fact that there's no way I'm going to tell him what we were discussing. Not no way in hell. I have too much pride to let it slip that I might have something over him. I'd also feel terrible at the fact that I'm only realising this now that he's suddenly turned into a cutie, and wouldn't want him to think that I was using him for his looks. That's just plain rude. "That's none of your business, Weasley."

He doesn't get a chance to answer as George suddenly bellows over the racket of food wrappers and excited chatter. "Let's see what's on the wireless you lot!" We all "WOO" loudly with agreement and George flicks his wand in the action that will tune in the Wireless Network.

There's a loud **boom **and I'm sure I feel the room rattle. Then comes the crazy drums and the eccentric guitar notes and Fred jumps off the bed in a wild excitement. "Wizards on E!" He yells over the racket, and shamelessly starts dancing around the room with a Fire Whisky brandished in one hand. He head bangs so crazily I wonder how he hasn't caused himself at least minor head problems yet.

It isn't long before George and Lee jump up too. George is just as crazy as Fred, his arms flying about the place but witlessly enough he's in tune with the music. Lee jumps around and starts to air guitar, his dreads whipping like mad around his head. It's at that moment I guess I understand some part of where Katie is coming from. He has a sort of Lenny Kravitz look about him that I hadn't till now seemed to noticed. Though, Lee's a little darker than Kravitz, and of course he'd have to represent him back in the days when Kravitz still had his dreadlocks.

I laugh out loud at the scene before me, but can't even hear myself over the clamour. Katie is still camped on the floor, now opening her second packet of crisps and occasionally nodding her head and singing along with the music, and Alicia is on the bed with me, her eyes wide with horror at how people can move around in such an extreme fashion without managing to hurt themselves. She's shouting things like: "George be careful you don't bang you head!" and "Fred get _off_ the draws!" or "Lee! _Lee! _Are you listening to me? **Stop that!**" Of course neither of them can hear her. I try to fill her in on the point and she nervously takes a swig of my Fire Whisky.

"Did someone charm the room so that no one can hear all this?" I question Alicia as she hands me back my bottle. She only nods and points at Lee.

"When he was shutting the door."

I accept and crawl over on the bed to collect a packet of crisps before Katie waffles them all, when something grabs me around my ankle. My eyes turn to saucers and I do scream, but I everyone at that moment seems to think it's the music. I quickly turn onto my back to see what it is, and my eyes take in a rather giddy looking Weasley. I question in my mind how many Fire Whisky's they had all drank before stationing in our room.

"Dance with me!" He hollers over the fuss. It's funny, but right then I can't help but notice Fred looks as sexy as hell. His hair is wet because only a few seconds ago he managed to recklessly pour a full bottle of Fire Whisky over his head. It's hanging damp and dark over his lustful blue eyes, and those dimples are coming into play again. He's smiling. Smiling _the _hottest smile I don't think any boy at Hogwarts would be able to achieve. Heck, I don't even think George could pull this one off. I've never noticed how nice his teeth were before now either. I almost giggle but have to force myself not to. Either way I don't think he could notice how much he just made me swoon. He's too far gone.

"Well?" He pesters, his voice lowered to a deep and throaty purr. Now I know he's drunk. "I want a dance out of you, sexy. Think you can deliver?"

I raise a curious eyebrow at Fred's choice of words. Did he just call me sexy? No way. I must have been over hearing things. But don't they say people always speak the truth when they're drunk? Maybe I want Fred to call me sexy right now because he's making my stomach do funny things. No Weasely should be able to achieve that over me, but right now Fred seems to be pulling it off more than anyone has ever done to me before. Heck, not even Dmitri get this sort of reaction from me!

I try to kick out of his grasp but a tipsy Fred is a little more forceful than the sober one. He quickly grabs my other ankle and tugs so hard that I hurtle in his direction, my skirt hitching up over my thighs. I tumble off the bed and land in a heap on the floor, my hair falling in front of my face.

"Fred!" I yell, though smile coyly through my hair at him. He only shrugs and looks at me so expectantly I think I might collapse under his gaze. When did he become so domineering?

"Are you coming or what?" He shouts over the music, his eyes flashing sternly at me.

The song changes to something recognisable by a band called _The Woops_. Yes you read right. They're something like a favourite to Katie. I look over and see her jump up, this time it's her who's dancing crazily around the room and having Alicia shout down her neck.

I look over at Fred and smile, putting out my hand for him to take it. "Is that a challenge?" I ask, getting to my feet as he helps me up and shaking my hair out of my face. I'd like this much more if it was a challenge.

He laughs and my knees almost buckle. I have to will myself to stand upright and continuously remind myself that it's got to be the drink that's making me react to him like this. What else would it be? If I wasn't drinking before hand I'm positive I would be a lot more stable than this. No, I'm sure of it.

"If you want it to be." He shrugs and is about to pull me into the centre of the room before I manage to stop him.

"Wait!" I pull my hand out of his and grab my bottle of Fire Whisky. Hastily I finish the bottle of its content and reach back for Fred's hand. He's smiling deviously at my motives, but immediately snaps out of whatever he was thinking and yanks me into the middle of the room.

The drink quickly gets to my head, and I start throwing my arms about and dancing like the rest of them. I swivel my hips to the music and watch Fred's eyes register my moves. I smile at the drunk wanting look in his gave, and flick my hair out of my face. He can't seem to help himself and moves in closer, a very devious grin settled amongst his lips.

All this it seems is happening to everyone else but Alicia. She's sitting from what I can see with her arms crossed on the bed, shaking her head at the rest of us as George tries to get her off her ass.

"Come on Leesh!" I can hear him say, but am not completely in focus as I watch Fred eye me lustfully as I dance. I've never seen him like this before, so totally in control and sure of what he wants. I do know however that the drink has some sort of play in this, and shake him off for a while, laughing at how out of it he looks. He manages to laugh too, shaking his head to try and bring himself back around.

"One dance for me, lovely? You know you're the prettiest girl I've ever known?"

I don't register anymore of what George is saying, as Fred pulls off his shirt and starts dancing topless. I don't want to gawp but I really cant help it. The whole place seems to have slowed down and Fred's standing there in front of me, with no top on dancing like mad. How come no one else seems to notice? Katie and Lee are in the corner of the room doing dances I don't want to have to describe, George is pestering Alicia to get off the bed while Fred jumps around in front of me. Topless. Can anyone say **sex appeal** loud enough?

Its not long before he notices I'm staring. Why wouldn't he? He has all the right to notice. Boasting out his chest, he saunters over as close as possible and starts banging his head around like mad to the music. His hair shags about as he shakes it and all the Whisky he'd poured over it sprays all over the room.

I think I'm going to faint. Can no one see what he's doing to me **_isn't right? _**

I shake my head and he laughs. Can you believe it? Fred's laughing at me because he knows I think he's sexy. When did this happen?

I shrug and start dancing again. Shaking myself out of it. I wont let this happen because Fred Weasely being sexy should be a statement beyond this world. Yet for some reason I find I'm the one saying it. I wonder if they put something in this drink . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and have been waiting for me to update. Your patience must be like that of an old, old wise man! I'm sorry for taking so long with this. I have exams! But here you go anyway, the fifth chapter, read, enjoy and review! Love to you all. **

**A N G E L I N A**

After a few good songs, I stop and let myself drop to the floor, leaning against the chest of draws I put my hair behind my ears and try to stop my head from spinning. Fred quickly follows suite, he grins at me and purposely drops himself into my lap as if he doesn't way a tone.

"Fred!" I complain, but he doesn't listen--as if he ever does-- and pulls his jumper back over his head to cover his half naked body, then flings an arm comfortably around my shoulders. I'm not going to say I was _upset_ that he decided to put his clothes back on but…

Lee and Katie seemed to have the same idea, and come to join us in the middle of the room. George and Alicia are on my bed.

To be quite frank, I'm pretty glad Lee and Katie have stopped whatever they were doing in the corner of the room. It was disturbing me a little. George flicks his wand again and the music stops. I think it's cute how he's snuggled up to Alicia to try and make her feel comfortable, I just wish it was on her _own_ bed. I'll spring on her the moment the boys have left.

With himself still on my lap, Fred adjusts a little and ruffles in his pockets, pulling out a long blue box. "Anyone want a smoke?" He asks.

I almost choke on my saliva. "Fred, when did you start smoking?" I begin to ramble. Had so much changed over the holidays? "You know it's not good for you-"

"Shut up Angelina." He stops me and I frown. He laughs at the look on my face and retrieves a thin white stick from the packet. "Why would I start a stupid habit like that? I'm sexy enough as it is without having to smoke to gain attention. Right?" He snorts at his own arrogance and I'm starting to wonder whether he can tell I kind-of-slightly-only-a-little-bit like him. Only a little bit! I mean it! Fred annoys me doesn't he? "Like I could afford to anyway. I nicked 'em for the occasion. A one off see?"

Katie shrugs as if she couldn't care less why he had the cigarettes and reaches for him to give her one. She shakes it like and expert and the end lights up automatically. "Who'd you steal 'em from?" She asks, her voice slightly slurred.

Fred chuckles. "That asshole Montague." He shakes his own cigarette and it lights up too.

Scooting a little in my lap, he hands one to everybody in the room--including me. I shake the cigarette myself, and curiously watch it light.

"Thought we could try them all together." Fred continues. "Like a toast, to how we Gryffindors will always kick Slytherin ass."

George claps. "Here here!" Then courageously sticks the cigarette into his mouth, inhales, and bursts into a fit of coughs, his eyes bulging out of his head as smoke escapes from his lips. It was so unattractive, I catch myself thinking. "It tastes like shit!" George yells, wiping his tongue on his sleeve.

Fred takes his arm from around my shoulder and leans his head back instead, he inspects the instrument caught between his fingers and asks, "Really?"

George looks like he's struggling to catch his breath. "Yes, you fool." he coughs.

It serves him right I'd say. What would he go and do a thing like that for? If I've learned a lesson from this experience, it would be never be the first person to try anything. Who knows what it might do to you? It already looks like its killing George.

"So how comes I always see Montague sneaking these things?" This comes from me.

Lee chortles. "He's a shit himself right? Wouldn't matter if he sucked on stuff that tasted like it." We all laugh, and one by one everyone try's out their cigarette. I look down at my own rather curiously. My head is saying to me, if I take this there's a possibility of me getting somehow addicted and killing myself off before I can have cute little babies with the man of my dreams. However, my head is also saying that if I don't do this, I'll get it in the neck for at least a month, and I'm not known for backing out on things that can be treated remotely as _wild_ behaviour. Damn the complications of life! I put the cigarette in my mouth…

To say it tasted like shit, George was making a HUGE understatement. I'm one of the first to start coughing, great puffs of smoke evacuating my mouth and nostrils as my lungs try to purify themselves.

I shake the cigarette and throw it disgustedly into the middle of the room, lifting slightly to grab my drink off the chest of draws and take a quick gulp, trying to rid myself of the bitter after taste. The things I do to please people! My head feels a little light…

"You're right." Fred throws his own cigarette into the middle of the room then laughs "I guess that means Montague's off the list for all you lovely ladies."

I giggle, Alicia shakes her head in disbelief and Katie's eyes grow into saucers. She's looking at him as if he's said the most disturbing thing. What did the boys know about any list? They're clueless when it comes to the great puzzle that is the female mind.

"What do you mean, _off the list._" Katie gasps "Montague doesn't leave _the list_. Right 'Leesh, Angie?" She looks over to us for reassurance and I respond with a shrug. Montague's probably the fittest guy I've ever met, tall, dark hair and eyes, with really pale skin that seems to suit him well, but that's all really.

I couldn't class Montague on my level as I'm sure he wouldn't me. Damn, I'm not even sure he knows I exist, let alone come to Hogwarts and play chaser in the Quidditch team that always manages to kick Slytherin ass. Montague has this thing about not acknowledging anyone but those who he classes as important, which mainly consist of his "cronies" or anyone he's currently beating the shit out of. You know the lot, Warrington -another fit one, who _knows_ it and seems to always get what he wants from a girl (or so the stories say), and Marcus -I wont even go there.

Apparently any girl whose ever got eye contact from Montague has almost died with shock. Of course I wouldn't know what it felt like, but I've taken time out to look myself. He has such dark eyes, they make him look like he's always in deep thought, and when he does look at you, it must feel like he can see into your soul. But none of that really matters to me, Montague always manages to look over my head, but I heard it felt something like the latter.

"Even if there _was_ a list, and someone somehow managed to rub his name off it, he would still be on it." Says Alicia, completely oblivious to the scolding looks George is currently shooting at her.

"Can we not discuss Montague?" I ask, and the boys shake their heads with such enthusiasm it makes me laugh.

"Then what else is there?" Katie asks through a mouthful of yet more sweets.

I shake my head at her and smile. "I have a joke."

They all nod for me to continue, so I do; clearing my throat, I let out the first one that comes to mind. "What did the left leg say to the right leg?"

Alicia shrugs, George makes a clueless gesture, Lee roles his eyes -I've told him this one before- and Katie sucks up the last of her snake. Fred turns to look at me and gestures for me to continue. "Go on then, what did the left leg say to the right?"

I roll my eyes for effect. "Are none of you even going to guess?" They all shake their heads so I go on anyway, grinning even before I've given the punch line: "That one in the middle thinks he's hard."

They all laugh and Fred's grinning at me from ear to ear. "I wonder how he managed to get so hard." He jokes, and I swat him lightly on the arm, a cheeky smirk making its way across his lips.

It's Lee who speaks up next. "Fine," He says "Seen as I've listened to that one so many times before," I attempt to look offended "I've got one." He clears his throat and says boldly "How many men does it take to open a Butter Beer?" Everyone shakes their head and prompt him to continue. I don't like the smile that's suddenly crept onto his face "None" he says "- it should be open when she brings it to you!"

It takes a while for us girls to get it, but when we do Katie whacks Lee around the head with her Fire Whisky and I chuck my crisps at him. Alicia narrows her eyes dangerously.

Fred and George don't help, they're laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. George comments: "Nice one mate!" And Alicia gives his ears a painful twist.

These guys are so sexist.

"That was _rude_ Lee!" Says Alicia, and I feel Fred chuckle slightly from my lap. "I personally would hand him the bottle opener."

"No way." Katie jumps in. "He can get them both himself the lazy twat!"

I can see Lee's trying hard not to laugh. "Girls! Calm down will you it was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." Says Alicia.

"I thought it was." Says George, who only receives more abuse, this time it's a horribly hard slap around the back of his head for giving her an answer she wasn't expecting. I swear those guys are too cute. If they don't grow old together and get married and have seven kids like it seems to always happens in the Weasley gene then I will be able to put my hands up and say I'm defeated. Voldermort defiantly wasn't just high on cocaine, he was sincerely a jackass who really did have the power to kill us all.

I shouldn't be so sceptical about the whole Dark Lord theory, but even Wizards add that _little extra_ into a newspaper to get more people to read it.

I yawn and Alicia looks happy to see me do it. She doesn't want the guys in our room anymore, I can tell from the look on her face. Either she's disappointed that George hasn't declared his undying love for her yet, or maybe she's just as beat as I am.

"Oh look guys, Angie's tired, looks like you'll have to leave." She smiles sweetly and Katie giggles, probably catching on as well.

I stifle down a second yawn. "Hey! Don't blame me. You're the one who wants them out."

She shrugs. "Yeah you're right." She turns to George who jumps at the volume of her voice. "Get out before I throw you out!"

The boys get to their feet and head over to the door. Before they leave George turns around and says "Don't dream about us tonight girls."

Alicia doesn't look impressed. "We wont," She mutters "who do we usually have the sexiest dreams about ladies?"

Katie and I snicker. "Oh Montague!" We chorus, and Alicia shuts the dormitory door, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Five minutes ago it was Transfiguration, a lesson I'm usually less than excited to get to these terrible weekday mornings. I always tend to feel really sleepy, but am so intimidated by the little squinty eyes behind McGonagall's glasses that I manage to stay awake. I sleep in Potions or Herbology instead. Charms is too interesting to miss. 

So anyway, today I can truly say that I enjoyed Transfiguration without having to actually complete one of the tasks (I'm failing so miserably in that lesson). I was just sitting there, minding my own business as usual, my hand holding up my head in case I dared myself to fall asleep, and my fingers doodling my name in the corner of my Transfiguration text book when Alicia grabbed me by the collar and screamed in my ear: "We're having a Yule Ball!"

My first initial thoughts were: What the hell does the school think they're playing at? How do they expect me to find a date from here till Christmas? IT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!

My eyes grew wide with horror and I think poor Alicia thought I was excited. She started giggling and clapping her hands together in the most girly fashion. I smiled, but inside I couldn't help but scream. I was doomed to be a dateless wonder.

If we were going to have a Yule Ball, it would probably be the biggest event of the year (after the TriWizard Tournament of course). Who would take me? Would I have to stoop so low as to ask myself? Would I go alone? How much would a dress cost? I'm poor enough as it is, would I have to loose weight? Do I have a fat ass? Are my boobs to big, too small? Are my hips too wide? Why was I panicking about it? This wasn't like me, to panic over whether a boy liked me or not, it's completely insane and new to my poor innocent mind. Why was I starting to threat?

I stopped about fifteen minutes ago. Panicking I mean, right now I'm actually pretty excited about the whole idea. I mean imagine it, a Yule Ball? Dumbledor must _really _be out to impress, we never have this sort of thing! The downfall to this whole tribulation (big word I know, it means misfortune, and it's all Hermione's doing)? I'm going to have to find something to wear, and from what I've experienced the small space of time I've been living on this earth, is that ball gowns don't come cheap. I'm not exactly poor, but I don't like going around spending money that I don't necessarily have. I'm a cheapskate and proud of it. One day when I have enough money, I'll let myself splash out a little on worthless necessities. I've already started to save, splashing out is something I do rarely, but I love to do it when I get the chance.

Now I'm on my way down to lunch, Alicia completely rushed off to rejoice the news with Katie because she complained I look too long to gather my things. Nice.

I listen to the conversations of those passing by and nothing I over hear isn't about the Yule Ball. One girl walking past is complaining about the fact that only fourth years and above can attend, with the exception that any younger years are asked to go by the elders. She's saying that she's hoping Roger Davies will ask her…I snicker. In her dreams! Roger Davies has the world of female oestrogen laying at his feet, the chances of her getting asked to the ball by him is one in a million. I feel for her naivety.

Before I turn the corridor to the Grand Staircase, my ears prick up at the sound of someone calling my name. "Johnson!" Someone exclaims, so I turn to look, and my eyes find Caesar Warrington. I stare at him quizzically. He's leaning against the wall, a single finger beckoning me over. What does he think I am, a dog? Behind him is Montague, who is staring at me really _really_ uncomfortably. I wonder for a while what Caesar might want, but in place of going over to him I decide to play brave Gryffindor and give him the finger instead.

I turn down the corridor to the Grand Staircase, a small smile on my face. I question myself as to why Caesar didn't even bother to retaliate when I hear him call my name again: "Johnson," He calls "I'm talking to you."

I take a deep breath and keep on walking, I can hear him following me. "Go to hell Caesar." I huff, and my face begins heat up.

I hear him growl - I'm guessing it's to control his temper - and before long I'm grabbed by the hood of my robes and forced against a nearby wall. What did he think he was playing at? Caesar puts both his hands either side of my head and Montague steps up behind him. We're being given funny stares by passers by, and fellow Gryffindors are giving me disgusted glares. How must this look?

"What do you want Caesar?" I demand.

His lips set into a grin and he dares himself to take a step closer. I can't move. "You never gave me the chance to speak to you." He begins to explain.

"I was in a hurry." I lie, my eyes occasionally flicker to Montague.

Warrington laughs. "It didn't look like that to me-"

"Well then you obviously misunderstood the situation." I say "You could see I was going somewhere and you decided to stop me. Pure Slytherin cock-up."

He clears his throat, ignoring all I just said. "Well I need to talk to you." He laughs a little and his head tilts forwards, fair brown hair falling into Slytherin green eyes. I don't trust him.

My arms fold themselves protectively over my chest and I raise a curious eyebrow. "You've never had to before."

He leans in a little closer and I try not to notice, his voice lowers considerably as he utters. "Well there's never been a Yule Ball before has there?"

My heart does a funny flip-flop and my eyes bulge out of my head, what was he getting at? He cornered me for THIS? What happened to Slytherin pride? There's a long pause before anyone says anything. Caesar's watching my every move, trying to some up everything I do. He doesn't blink. Just watches me.

"Well?" He asks after the silence.

I urge myself to say something, but my lips can't seem to issue a sound. Was Caesar asking me to the ball after only five minutes of the school knowing? Was this some kind of dirty joke to get me all dressed up and excited so that he could drop me the night of the ball with some pretty Slytherin hanging on his arm, and why was Montague looking at me as if he could read my mind? Maybe he could?

"Caesar…" I begin, "is this some kind of joke because really it's not funny."

His face drops slightly. "Did I say it was a joke?" I don't like his tone.

"No but-"

"But what?" His eyes seem to blaze. "It's either yes or no Johnson it's not rocket science."

This guy has a really short temper. . . "You don't need to be so rude!" I sneer. "We were just told about the stupid thing five minutes ago! I haven't even had time to-"

"It's yes or no Johnson!" He scoffs.

"Don't shout at me Caesar!" I whisper loudly "People are watching."

He glances for a moment at the prying eyes of fellow students who quickly flee the moment they capture his attention. Then he turns quickly back to me. "Yes, or no." He says simply.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, readying myself for the threats to issue from his mouth. "No." I declare, and peep out at him cautiously through one eye.

His face twists slightly, as if he couldn't believe what I just said. The green of Caesars eyes blaze dangerously at me, then, without another word he stalks off, and disappears quickly around the corner, his robes flaying out behind him.

I sigh, then shake my head and look up at Montague, who's still standing there, just creepily watching me with those dark, dark eyes. I wonder what he wants when the eyes do something I never thought I'd see, ever in my whole entire life. They crinkle slightly at the edges, and his lips break into a wide grin. Montague was _smiling _at me!

He gives a little chuckle then pulls out a familiar blue box from his pocket, and takes from it a long white stick. He shakes it and puts it in his mouth, then blows out the smoke so professionally it hits me right in the face. I cough and start to fan the fumes away when he finally speaks: "He was so sure you'd say yes." is all he says, then casually ambles away, leaving me standing there like a fool, coughing into my sleeve.

Today, I can easily say, has been a weird, _weird _day.

I bend down to pick up my bag which had fallen during mine and Caesars little 'brawl', and head quickly down the stairs to the Great Hall.

I spot the gang sitting at their usual place on the Gryffindor table. When I walk over the girls are in heavy conversation about the Yule Ball, and the boys look like they're trying not to listen. Why should they have to worry themselves about asking someone to the ball right now? They had plenty of time, but I'm sure the girls have already started to hint. The guys were pretty miffed at the fact that they had to be the ones to ask in the first place.

"Why should it be us when it's the girls who are getting giggly about it." I had heard George mutter during Transfiguration. "If they want us to go with them, they should be the ones to ask." No one else seemed to have heard him apart from Fred and Lee, who both nodded in agreement. I had felt slightly sorry for them until I saw Marietta Edgecombe giggling with one of her friends in the corner of the room and less than subtly pointing over at Fred. My eyes had squinted dangerously, she'd better not dare. . .

I sit myself beside Katie, and in front of Alicia who is across the table from me.

"You smell like smoke Ange." Katie says, and Fred sees this as an opening to talk about anything but the Yule Ball. During lessons he had looked a little bit like he might vomit at the thought of having to ask a _girl_ to attend a _dance_ with him. "Anything but! PLEASE anything but that!" His face had seemed to cry, and he sunk miserably into his chair. It was adorable to watch, but I had to peel myself away because I found I was staring.

Fred sniggers. "Angelina I thought you said the habit was disgusting and that I shouldn't have brought them? What've you been doing to smell like smoke pookey?"

I narrow my eyes at him "I've been with Montague." I announce, and they all look so shocked I figure I should give them the full account before they have a heart attack wondering what I could have possibly been doing alone with Thaddeus Montague. "Don't worry it's nothing." I say, biting into a small piece of buttered bread "I just got stopped on the way down here by Warrington, and Montague was with him. Caesar asked me if I wanted to go to the ball with him."

They all froze. The food fell out of Lee's mouth, and Alicia's knife somehow fell out of her firm grasp. I don't like the way they all look. Either they're shocked that I was the first to be asked--what was so surprising about that?--or flabbergasted (Hermione!) that it was a Slytherin who asked me. Either way I find it a little offensive the way they're all gawking at me.

I find myself sniggering a little, I bet Alicia wishes she'd stayed with me now huh? It's her who thinks Warrington's hot not me.

Fred looks as if someone's just kicked him up the balls. I don't think he thought anyone would have asked me, or at least not so quickly. I try to hide my amusement.

"Warrington just asked you to the ball?" Says Katie, and I nod. We all look behind us towards the Slytherin table and miraculously Warrington, Flint and Montague are just sitting themselves down, Caesar is shooting me a look coated in such loath that my heart feels for him for a single second. Then I get over it. Montague gives me a little greeting nod that I'm sure everyone saw by the gasp Alicia just did, and Marcus looks a little confused. I turn back to my friends, who are all now looking at me again apart from Fred, who seems to be staring someone out over at the Slytherin table.

Katie jumps up from her seat and orders me to get up. "We have some serious things to talk about." Is all she explains.

"But I've hardly eaten!" I complain, listening to the rumbling in my stomach and trying to coo it back down. Katie only shrugs.

"Bring it with you Ange, we've got to chat ASAP." She winks at me and wiggles her nose in Fred's direction.

When I start to get up Fred looks over at me, I can't read the expression on his face but I can clearly interpret it isn't a happy one.

"What's so important that you have to go off to talk about it?" He asks, his sea blue eyes giving me the evilest of glares.

Katie seems to be in a hurry because she answers before I can think of something to say. "It's just as important as when you guys go off to talk joke shop. Care to give us some time alone? Thanks. Come on Angelina!" She grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me down the Great Hall, I have to scurry to keep up.

"Wait for me!" I hear Alicia call, and she's quickly at my side with her own plate of food held in on hand and her bag flung hastily over her shoulder.

"Fred looks seething!" She whispers to me, and we all laugh. That special connection we seem to have is sending us all the same signals. I'm just glad I don't have to say anything at all.


End file.
